


Roadmap

by Senatsu



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senatsu/pseuds/Senatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When we’re old and grey, we are literally gonna be a roadmap of bad ideas, you know. Our kids are gonna grow up and all I’ll be able to say is, ‘This is an example of what NOT to do.’”</p><p>Yukiko smiles. “Don’t be silly, Chie, our roadmap will be full of only the very best decisions!” She squeezes Chie’s hand, scoots her head closer until she can press her forehead against the other girl’s temple, and closes her eyes with a smile. “I know mine already is.”</p><p>Chie smiles, then, too. “Yeah,” she says, more a breath than anything.</p><p>“Yeah. So is mine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obstinateRixatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinateRixatrix/gifts).



> For Stella, who insists (rightly so) that there's not enough of the galpals around.

“I still think I look stupid.”

Chie’s tone is just as sullen as her expression as she stands in front of the floor-length mirror in Yukiko’s bedroom. “Can I _please_ cut it now?” she whines, turning and grabbing two fistfuls of it as she looks at Yukiko. “It’s pretty long already…”

“Ah ah ah~!” Yukiko rejects her plea in a cheerful, sing-song-y voice. “The promise was that you had to grow it out until it’s _exactly_ as long as mine was!”

Some months prior, Yukiko had managed to wheedle Chie into making a bet. Chie lost. Yukiko’s prize was Chie agreeing to grow out her hair. The same day Chie had pinky-promised to Yukiko that she would, Yukiko gleefully chopped off all her own hair in purposeful imitation of Chie’s usual style. She’s even kept it trimmed ever since; after all, what’s the point if Yukiko’s hair grows out at the same time as Chie’s? There’d be no contrast, it wouldn’t be like they’d swapped hairstyles at all!  Yukiko nods to herself, presently. Her logic is sound, as usual.

She nods a second time, though this one in acknowledgement of the perfectly Chie-green headband she has gifted Chie with, the one that brought Chie to the mirror in the first place.

Chie groans, turns away from one last glance in the mirror, and flomps down onto Yukiko’s futon. “I’m a tomboy, you know,” she mumbles into the comforter. “We tomboys aren’t suited to luxuriously luscious long locks.” Despite her grumpiness, she still manages to sneak in a bit of alliteration right at the end; she’s rewarded shortly with a loud snort of laughter from nearby. She still hasn’t figured out why that seems to float one of Yukiko’s boats, but all that honestly matters to her is that it does.

A moment later, Yukiko gracefully alights on the bed beside her, her slender fingers retrieving a length of the light-brown hair that lies splayed across the comforter haphazardly. She gently slides her thumb and index finger down the strands, admiring the reflections of the afternoon sun in them. “Rise-chan says that no one is very good at seeing the nice things about their own appearance,” Yukiko remarks. “I think she’s right. You’re very pretty, Chie, but you never seem to think so. It’s okay though. I’ll just keep telling you that you are until you believe me!”

If Chie had only been face down before by virtue of her less than graceful bed flop, she remains face down due to an absolute refusal to look up. It comes as somewhat of a surprise that the comforter hasn’t begun melting against her red-hot cheeks.

Yukiko smiles, twirling the lock of hair around her finger until the finger looks like a hair mummy (she giggles profusely at this). “I always knew you’d look amazing with long hair, you know! But I also knew I’d never get to see it unless I made you promise somehow.” She pauses, unwinding the lock idly. “Though really, you’re pretty no matter what way you wear your hair.” A thought strikes her abruptly, and she leans over,planting her hands on either side of Chie’s head.

Chie can practically feel the holes Yukiko’s eyes are now drilling into the back of her skull.

“What if, when it gets long enough to cut again, we shave the side of your head?!”

Chie springs off the bed as if she’s a door someone popped open with a crowbar. “Are you crazy?!” she yelps. “I’d look like a friggin’ delinquent!”

Yukiko claps her hands, her warm brown irises practically sparkling. “I know, wouldn’t it be wonderful! Oh, and ironic, too! Since you’re going to be an officer.” She sniggers. “An officer with a shaved head and a mask - pfff!”

Chie drags a hand  down her face, beleaguered. “Listen, it’s great that you think I’d make an attractive delinquent and all, but I _kind of think they wouldn’t let me into the police department like that._ ”

The Amagi heiress falls silent for a moment. Then she lights up again, and Chie realizes she hasn’t dodged any bullets. Yet. “That’s okay! We’ll just wait until they hire you and _then_ shave the side of your head! You know, now that I think about it, I’ve even seen these absolutely marvelous patterns where--”

Chie plants her hands on Yukiko’s shoulders frantically, trying for a more direct approach. “Yukiko. I’m not. Shaving. My head.” Then the spark in Yukiko’s eyes dims, and Chie immediately deflates. “Ugh. Probably. I’m _probably_ not shaving my head.” She’s rewarded by the spark of possibility returning to Yukiko’s gaze, and she’s not sure whether or not she should really be relieved by this. But when the alternative is Yukiko Amagi looking disappointed--

Well. That’s not an option.

Chie sighs and flops backwards onto the futon this time, her hands landing palms-up. After a moment, Yukiko copies her, but places one hand palm-down over Chie’s, curling their fingers together.

“When we’re old and grey, we are literally gonna be a roadmap of bad ideas, you know. Our kids are gonna grow up and all I’ll be able to say is, ‘This is an example of what NOT to do.’”

Yukiko smiles. “Don’t be silly, Chie, our roadmap will be full of only the very best decisions!” She squeezes Chie’s hand, scoots her head closer until she can press her forehead against the other girl’s temple, and closes her eyes with a smile. “I know mine already is.”

Chie smiles, then, too. She gazes at nothing in particular on the ceiling, her mind’s eye seeing a couple of someday-children romping around on the grounds of the Inn, a new puppy winding itself back and forth between them, and a beautiful, beloved woman in a pink kimono trying very hard to keep up. “Yeah,” she says, more a breath than anything.

“Yeah. So is mine.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suuuuuper short, but hey, if I can make myself write by writing short, I'll do it!
> 
> I've got like 20 fics planned and this one was literally none of them. 
> 
> *groan*


	2. Chapter 2

“Ughhh, it’s so cold I can’t feel my nose,” Chie complains, scuffing a booted foot through the snow. “I won’t even be able to smell my delicious steak dinner like this!”

“Well, that won’t do,” Yukiko says, placing a slender, gloved finger onto her chin and tapping thoughtfully. She brightens momentarily, tapping her fist into an open palm. “Oh, I know! An Eskimo kiss! Mmhm, that should help!”

Chie laughs a little, rubbing her fingers against the insides of her jacket pockets. “An Eskimo kiss, Yukiko? That’s not–” Unsurprisingly, before she can even finish the utterance, a slender, arched nose is pressed tip to tip with her own, gently rubbing back and forth. Chie is glad that the cold has already pinkened her cheeks.

After indulging in the embarrassing but rather endearing “kiss” for a few moments, Chie clears her throat. “Uh, seriously, though… your nose is cold and isn’t warming mine up any. And besides - you’d never get enough friction in an Eskimo kiss to stir up any warmth.”

This last sentence was never meant to be a challenge.

_Chie has made a terrible mistake._

 

* * *

 

Chie clutches her poor, abused, Eskimo-kissed-to-death nose ( _regret, so much regret_.) At the very least, she is grateful that she didn’t end up with a nosebleed. _(Small blessings_.) One of these days she will learn to watch what she says to Yukiko. Maybe. ( _Yeah right, the day she learns that lesson is the day that Yosuke will stop putting his foot in his mouth._

_AKA never.)_

But Chie’s gonna try her damndest to get a handle on Yukiko’s rather literal-mindedness and tendency to act on off-handed remarks that the gods never intended for _any_ human being to act on. Because Chie kinda sorta plans on Yukiko being stuck with her for a real long time.

In the meantime, while lessons remain unlearned, there’s always revenge.

“As fun as that was,” Chie says, her voice coming out as a nasally wreck as she keeps her palm pressed to her battered schnoz, “I feel like a moose kiss’d do a better job of warming something up. At least, temporarily.” She holds her breath, crosses the fingers of her free hand behind her back.

“A moose kiss?” Yukiko puts a hand to her mouth curiously, considering this. “But where would we find a moose? I’ve only ever seen one in photographs. I’m not certain moose even _live_ in Japan.” She tilts her head back, gazing at the clouds in the snow-gray sky above them. “I wonder if Teddie could make a moose…?”

 _Score._ Chie uncrosses her fingers, trying not to grin. “Actually, Yukiko, you don’t need a moose for a moose kiss!” Half of her can’t believe she’s actually about to do this, oh God what will Yukiko think of her, there’s nobody around to see right ( _nope, she checked - only about five times - to make sure there’s no one within a mile radius of the empty stretch of snow-packed road they’re strolling along_.)

The other half of her can’t resist a little one-upsmanship. Not even with Yukiko. Besides, it’s the type of friendly, affectionate, rivalry one-upsmanship you kinda expect to just keep on going forever. And well, that type suits Chie just fine.

“You don’t?” Yukiko frowns. “But then what’s the point of calling it a moose kiss if there’s no moose?”

Chie refrains from remarking on the lack of Eskimos in Eskimo kisses. One doesn’t really… _reason_ …. with Yukiko. One mostly just attempts to save her from herself while letting her learn things at her own pace (generally at everyone else’s expense.) “It’s just the style, that’s all,” Chie says instead, half a grin slipping through.

“The style of–” Yukiko cuts herself off with a loud squeal of surprise as Chie plants her tongue flat against Yukiko’s cheek, sliding it all the way up in as slow and sloppy a fashion as humanly possible.

Chie backs away from her with a cheeky grin, returning her hands to her pockets. “To be fair, it only warms you up for a few seconds before you cool off again,” she says, shrugging. “But hey, it kinda works, anyway!”

“Ooooooo, Chie!” Yukiko says in the somewhat fond, somewhat exasperated kind of huff Chie so rarely gets the privilege of prying out of her, punctuating the exclamation by stomping one red-booted foot against the snow. She looks flummoxed for all of about sixty seconds, before bending down and scooping up a handful of snow from the slightly fluffier piles at the side of the road.

“Aw, _crap_!” Chie yelps, hands flying out of her pockets as she turns to sprint. Yukiko’s aim is way too accurate for her to hope to dodge. She can only hope to outrun the damn snowball.

Yet another of many Yukiko-themed lessons learned The Hard Way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally a pair of drabbles from tumblr, written because... I... don't even remember why. I remember obstinateRixatrix and a couple other people excitedly discussing the galpals via tumblr and for some reason I decided to contribute... with these? 
> 
> well, in any case, tacking them on to Roadmap for posterity's sake, I guess. enjoi!


End file.
